


one last time

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Cheap referencing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor sees Clara again</p>
            </blockquote>





	one last time

Darkness 

 

Falling 

 

A blinding white light 

 

C L A R A

He sits up quickly, he's in his favorite wing-backed armchair in the console room of the TARDIS. She's standing over of him. She looks as beautiful as ever, her chocolate colored eyes looking straight into his stormy ones, her shoulder length brown hair wafting the scent of strawberries.

"Am I dead?" His voice is raspy, raspy in comparison to the silky, smooth notes of hers.

"No, you're too stubborn to die, you're in your subconscious"

"So, you're not real?"

"Who ever said that?"

"How?"

"Wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey stuff" The corners of his lips twitched 

"Where am I? Really"

"About to crushed to death, no way to escape. Which the leads to the question: how do you escape?"

"I.....don't know"

"You're the Doctor, you're not allowed to not know and you're certainly not allowed to die"

"I can think of worse things than dying."

"Doctor, don't you dare let yourself die"

"I miss you"

"I haven't gone anywhere. You'll find another companion, we humans are quite disposal, you know" She smiled her sad smile "And don't forget: I love you, I will always love you, now run, clever boy, and remember me" She kisses him, a hand lightly on his cheek, tilting his face up and her lips soft against his.

Then in an instant in surrounded by enclosing stone walls and her words are still ringing in his ears.

"I love you too, impossible girl"

He he slips his sonic sunglasses on and goes to work

**Author's Note:**

> .......So this happened


End file.
